Technical Field
This disclosure relates controlling power flow in ac grids and more specifically to an electromagnetic interface that achieves continuous control of ac lines.
Related Art
The demand for electricity is increasing. As more power plants are built to meet demand and more renewable resources come on-line, more energy will be generated. However, the transmission infrastructure that currently delivers electricity to distribution sites and end-users cannot keep up. Some of the transmission infrastructure fails to route power flow efficiently, some transmission infrastructure fails to route power flow through large scale transmission networks because the networks cannot control the electricity, and some transmission infrastructure does not limit electric flow on congested lines. The transmission bottlenecks and stresses caused by these current failures has led to congestion in the current market and is degrading grid reliability, controllability, and cost efficiencies.